Love
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Haruka and Michiru admit their love for each other and come together. Kinda angsty at the beginning.


Love

Love

__

Michiru's POV

I'm sitting on the window bench, looking through the glass on the beach below. Haruka just left, like she always does when something doesn't work out the way she wants it to. Why can't she see how much I love her? I make so many subtle comments everyday. Are they to subtle for her to notice? Or doesn't she _want_ to notice them? Could it be that she doesn't love me at all? Or is she too afraid to show her feelings to me, afraid that I could hurt her? She should know that I would never do that. If I just could tell her about the love I feel for her...maybe I will..tonight.

__

Haruka's POV

I'm driving down the street, without a special destination. I just want to get away, away from my home, away from Michiru before I make a mistake. Before I can't hide my feelings any longer and kiss her. And then she would kick me out. She would hate me. Michiru doesn't know what I'm like. That I'm a lesbian. A "dyke", as so many people call me. And I don't think that Michiru would like to be friends with a dyke. The only person that didn't mind was my sister, and she's far away. Maybe I should tell Michiru what I feel. Yeah, I'll tell her. Tonight.

__

Third person's POV

Haruka returned from her drive and entered the house. Meanwhile dawn had come over the city, and the light in the house was dim. "Michiru?" "Yes?" Michiru came walking out of her art studio, giving Haruka a questioning look. "Wanna go out for dinner tonight?" Haruka asked with an unsure grin. _"Please say yes, please say yes..." _the blonde thought to herself, crossing two fingers behind her back. "I'd love to." Michiru softly answered, and Haruka let out a relieved sigh. "Just let me get dressed, and we can go." The blonde then said. "Good, I gotta dress myself too." Haruka smiled at her friend and vanished into her room, ready to get dressed. When she came out again ten minutes later, Michiru was in the bathroom, fixing her make-up. Finally – after another ten minutes – the sea-haired girl left the bathroom, and Harukas jaw met the floor. Michiru giggled at her mate's expression. "Close your mouth, Haruka." Haruka quickly shut her mouth and blushed deeply. "Pardon. But you...you look wonderful." Now it was Michirus turn to blush, and she replied the compliment: "You are looking good too, Haruka." "Thanks. Ready to go?" "Sure." Haruka grabbed her carkeys, and the two friends left the house. 

Shortly afterwards they arrived at the restaurant Haruka had chosen: "Chez Luis", the best french restaurant in town. "Oh Haruka, that's way to expensive!" Michiru cried out when Haruka opened the car door for her. "Not for me." Haruka grinned and offered her arm to Michiru. "May I accompany you into this restaurant, my Lady?" Michiru just smiled and accepted the offered arm. "I'm flattered." She answered, Haruka laughed and the two of them walked into the restaurant. "A seat for two, Sir?" the waiter asked with a snobby voice. "Yes please." Haruka answered, frowning at the "Sir", as she and Michiru were led to the table. They took a seat, the waiter handed them the menus and then vanished. Soon Haruka and Michiru had chosen their drinks and food, but since no waiter was to be seen, they started to chat a little. "So...did you write any new songs lately?" Haruka asked, and Michiru smiled. "Not really. I tried to, but somehow the muse won't touch me." "Oh, I'll go and talk to her." Haruka offered, and Michiru giggled. "Do that, thanks a lot." "No prob." The waiter came and took their orders; when he had vanished again, Haruka and Michiru continued their chatting. 

"Thanks a lot, Haruka, that was great." Michiru said when the two of them left the restaurant. "You are welcome, Michiru. It was my pleasure." Haruka stopped next to her car and looked down at the smaller girl. "Michiru...there's something I want to tell you." Michirus mind raced. _"Tell me something? What? Oh Haruka, please tell me that you love me..." _She looked up into Harukas eyes. Haruka swallowed hard. _"I can't do that. I just can't." _"Yes?" Michiru now asked. "Michiru, I...ImalesbianandImdeeplyinlovewithyoupleasedonthateme." Haruka blurted out. Michiru blinked twice and tried to piece together what Haruka had just said. "So" she said when she had managed to do so, "you are homosexual and in love with me." Haruka looked down. "Hai." Suddenly the blonde tomboy felt herself being grabbed at her collar, then pulled down. And then soft lips met hers. Harukas eyes doubled in size before she realised what was happening here. Quickly, the blonde closed her eyes, returning the kiss. That was when the youma attacked.

Things happened so quickly, Haruka didn't even have time to think about a reaction. The youma smashed her hard across her back, ripping her dark jacket, her white shirt and the skin beneath. Blood sprayed from the wounds as Haruka was thrown against her car, with such a force that the window broke. _"Haruka!" _Michiru screamed in shock when Haruka fell to the floor in a limp heap, blood running from her back. Michiru quickly grabbed her henshin stick, and transformed into Sailor Neptune. "You beast!" she screamed at the youma. "You hurt the woman I love! For that, you'll pay!" Haruka tried to stand up while Michiru held her little speech, only to slump against her car and slide down on it, leaving bright red stripes on the yellow metal. "Michiru..." The blonde tomboy whispered before she lost consciousness.

__

Haruka's POV

"Haruka...Haruka, wake up!" Pain. Pain in my back and in my head. I moan and open my eyes; the sunlight that shines into them hurts. Wait a minute...sunlight?! It was late evening when the youma attacked me and Michiru, why sunlight? "Haruka, can you hear me?" Michirus voice...why is she sounding so concerned? "I think she's waking up." Wait, who's that...? Setsuna, I think...I open my eyes and look into Michirus pale, tear streaked face. "Michiru..." My voice sounds weird, even huskier than usual, and so weak. And my throat feels as if somebody put thick fabric into it. "Thank God you are awake!" Michiru now calls out, looking really relieved. "Water..." I manage to say, and Setsuna hurries to the sink, filling a glass water for me. "There you are." After drinking the refreshing liquid, I give Michiru a questioning look. "What happened?" "How much do you remember?" Michiru asks, suddenly sounding frightened. "Well...I remember how we left the restaurant, I remember how we...kissed...and then the attack." "You got hurt pretty bad, Haruka." Michiru says softly, while Setsuna left the room. "You were unconscious for three days..." "Three _days??"_ I yell, and Michiru nods. "I thought you'd die..." she then sobs, tears running from her eyes down her cheeks. "Don't cry." I whisper, pulling her close to me. God, I love her so much.

__

Michiru's POV

It's been three days since the attack. Today morning Haruka finally awoke from her unconsciousness. I'm so glad that she'll be alright. The youma almost killed her; if his claws would have ripped only a few millimetres deeper he'd hurt Haruka's lungs and she surely would have died. But she's alive, and she remembers everything that happened. I've been so afraid the last days that she maybe forgot that we kissed. That she admitted her love for me. But she remembers, and we'll be together. Forever.

THE END!!!


End file.
